A Lesson Worth Learning
by Lady Sarai Black
Summary: Books, are very helpful, but they will not teach you this, my dear. What happens when Sirius & Hermione debate? Remus yells. Harry gets confused. Late night visits & 'How To' books. Oneshot. HGSB


**A Lesson Worth Learning**

**-**

Fifteen year old Hermione Granger stared at Sirius Black intently over the kitchen table. It was a habit, now, for them to share early morning debates over cups of coffee.

"You don't get it. Anything can be taught by a book," she said, taking a quick sip of coffee.

"No you don't get it," he replied exasperatedly. "Can a book teach you to cast a spell, or ride a broomstick? By reading it can you suddenly do it?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No of course not." Sirius waved his hands in the air triumphantly, as if to say 'Well there you go'.

"But," and he grimaced. There was always a but. "But they _can_ give you the basic instructions on how to do it. From there you learn how to do it. Could you work out how to cast... wingardium leviosa for example, without the help of a book?"

"Well... I suppose it would be hard. But how was the spell made the first time? A book wasn't used then," he said, making a face. Hermione sighed.

"If we didn't have books, we would have to reinvent the spell every time we want to use it. And what can't be taught by a book?" she asked. Sirius pondered the question for a moment.

"Relationships!" he said suddenly. "Books can't tell you how to survive a relationship!" She gave him a queer look.

"Are you serious? Of course a book can tell you how to do that. There are tons of muggle books about it! Honestly!" Hermione muttered the last bit under her breath.

"Well... what about... erm..." Sirius trailed off, so busy trying to think of a comeback he neglected to even make a bad joke about being Sirius. Hermione allowed herself a smug smile, and got up to was her cup in the sink. He still sat at the table, toying the salt shaker in between his fingers, trying to think of something that wasn't taught by a book.

"I have it!" he announced after minute. "I know what a book won't teach you." Hermione sat back down at the table, and leaned forward, awaiting the answer. Sirius moved closer, until he was about an inch away from her face, and she was fighting the urge to pull away.

"Books, are very helpful, but they will not teach you this, my dear," he said seductively, and closed the minuscule gap between them, pressing his lips gently against hers. Shock ran through her body. She had kissed a boy before, but it was nothing like this. She timidly began to return the kiss, surprising both herself and him. When they both needed air, Sirius pulled away, and with a sexy wink, sauntered out of the kitchen, all the while whistling a happy tune.

"Mornin' mate," Hermione heard him say as he walked up the stairs. Seconds later Harry appeared through the kitchen door, still half asleep. He took the chair Sirius had just vacated.

"Mornin' 'Mione," he said, stifling a yawn, and finally looking up at her through half closed eyes.

"Mmm," she replied stupidly, not really with it.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in confusion, his sleepiness not caring if he insulted her or not. Hermione's eyes were glazed, her mouth slightly open and a gentle blush was appearing on her cheeks.

"Hello? Hermione?" he said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She jumped, and sat up straight, startling Harry. Her brown eyes met his green ones.

"I think," she began slowly, "That I was just taught a lesson."

**-**

"You did what?" yelped Remus, sitting up straight in his favourite armchair.

"I kissed her. I just said that," Sirius replied, somewhat annoyed at his friend's reaction.

"I know you said that! Sirius, she is fifteen! You don't go kissing fifteen year old girls just to prove a point! They get attached!" he said, a look of disbelief at his stupidity plastered across his face.

"What, happened to you before?" he said jokingly, but sobered up at the look on his mates face. "Look Moony," he began, "Hermione is a smart girl. She won't fall for me. She argues with me every chance she gets!" Sirius finished, gesturing wildly for effect.

"Two words for you. James & Lily."

Sirius blanched. "That was three," he said before sighing. "Maybe you do have a point though. It was a bit immature," he added, before being cut off by his mate.

"A bit? Really?" Remus said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Throwing a glare at him, Sirius continued. "But do you honestly think that she would ever actually like me? In that way?"

Remus hesitated there. "Actually... I doubt it. I'm sure Hermione would have much better taste than that." A pillow hit him in the face. "But that doesn't mean it was okay. You're twice her age!" he continued, removing the pillow. "You need to apologise."

His friend made a face. "Apologising isn't really my thing" Sirius began, regretting the fact that he came to see Remus at all, let alone bringing up the subject of "The Kiss".

"Sirius," said Remus in a warning tone, giving him a look. God he could act like Molly Weasley sometimes.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go _apologise_," he said, in a snarky tone that would put Snape to shame. He walked out the room, and Remus let out his own sigh, this one of relief. God he could be such a child sometimes.

**-**

Hermione heard a knock on her door, startling her out of her reading.

"Come in," she said, curious as to who would be coming to see her at this time of night. Sirius sidled through the doorway, a sheepish look on his face. He sat down on the end of her bed, running his hands through his hair. It was a habit he had picked up from James. Hermione just watched him with interest.

"I came to apologise," Sirius said, looking at his hands. "I shouldn't have kissed you, especially not just to prove a point. I'm really sorry."

Hermione closed her book, a smile on her face. "I see you talked to Remus then."

His head snapped up, giving her a look half way between surprise and annoyance. Surprise that she knew him so well, and annoyance that she didn't believe he could apologise without having someone telling him to do so. He paused before answering, debating whether to lie or not.

"Yeah I did. Are you angry?" Sirius asked in a small voice, almost in the way a young child would ask when he's smashed his mother's favourite vase.

She laughed at his puppy dog face. "Of course not. There was no need to apologise. But I am glad you came in. I found something in the library, which I'm sure you'll be interested in." Hermione handed in the closed book she had been reading, a smirk on her face.

Sirius stared at the cover. "Helpful Tips: A Guide To Kissing," by Alfred Banna," he read aloud. "You know, this doesn't prove a book can teach you. And what are you doing reading that thing anyway?" he added, slightly surprised.

She just shrugged. "Couldn't help it. I was curious." She chuckled. "Some of the things he says in here..." she laughed again. "Ridiculous."

He regarded her carefully. "You do realise curiosity killed the cat, don't you?" he asked slyly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Everybody always forgets that the cat died happy." Sirius gave a quiet chuckle, and Hermione was reminded of how much he was like his animagus form.

"I should go. I'll see you in the morning for our usual debate?" he inquired.

"Course. By the way, I'd advise you not to tell Remus that you came to visit me at," Hermione checked her alarm clock. "One o'clock in the morning, in my bedroom. He might just be a teensy bit upset."

He gave his bark like laugh again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Hermione reached down the end of her bed, searching for her book. It was gone. Confusion was only with her for a second, as she realised what had happened. She chuckled to herself. And he was the one saying you couldn't learn how to kiss from a book. Hypocrite.

**-**

Sirius bounded down the stairs the next morning, the Alfred Banna book in hand. He sat down opposite a half-awake Hermione, tired from being up so late the night before.

"Morning," she said, lacking the energy she usually had.

"Good morning my love," Sirius chirped, a beaming smile on his face.

Hermione sighed. "And why are you so happy?" she queried, asking the question she knew he was dying to hear.

"Because, my dear, I realised that you are right. Books can teach you a thing or two. I read Mr Banna's wonderful book," he announced happily.

"I know. I knew that when I couldn't find it last night. Why?" she said, still unenthusiastic.

"Why what?" Sirius replied innocently.

Hermione sighed again. "Why did you read it dickhead?"

He grinned. "Curiosity, my dear."

She glared back at him. "And did you learn anything?" she said sarcastically. Boy was she grumpy.

But Sirius wouldn't be deterred, and a grin crossed his face. "Allow me to demonstrate, my sweet." Sirius leant right over the table, engaging her in another breathtaking kiss. Hermione felt her eyes close and her anger fade, as she lost herself in the moment. He broke away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I am definitely right," she said in a daze, her eyes still not open. "Books can teach you everything."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by a louder voice, in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Sirius Orion Black, I told you to apologise. Was that apologising?" Remus half-yelled accusingly, glaring fiercely at his supposed best friend. Honestly, could you have imagined if it was Molly who walked in, and not him?

"Hey!" said Sirius, holding up his hands defensively, and subtly trying to put distance between himself and Remus. "She came onto me!"

**-**

**What do you think? Love? Hate? Reviews make my day...**

**_Lady Sarai_**


End file.
